Los enredos de la vida
by Merlina-Felton
Summary: Hermione ve a sus amigos después de un largo verano. Se encuentran con alguien no muy agradable.
1. Default Chapter

Los enredos de la vida  
  
El Callejón Diagon  
  
Era una tarde soleada de verano. Hermione estaba acostada en el jardín de su casa observando las nubes, tratando de encontrarles forma de algo. Después de estar un rato ahí decidió entrar en su casa y trabajar un poco en sus tareas escolares. Estuvo trabajando el resto de la tarde.  
  
En la noche llagaron sus padres muy cansados del trabajo.  
  
-Buenas noches hija- la saludo su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Buenas noches mamá- le respondió Hermione.  
  
-Hola hija- saludo su padre cerrando la puerta de la casa.  
  
-Hola. Me muero de hambre, ¿vamos a cenar?- a Hermione le gruñía el estómago.  
  
-Si, yo también tengo hambre- dijo su padre tocándose el estómago.  
  
La señora Granger les preparo algo muy rico, y entre risas, bromas y chistes transcurrió la cena.  
  
-Ya me voy a dormir- dijo Hermione levantándose de la mesa y llevando sus platos al fregadero- Buenas noches- les dio un beso a sus padres y se fue a la cama.  
  
Se quito la ropa y se puso su pijama. Apago las luces y se metió en su cama, pero no se durmió, se quedo pensando en sus amigos, Harry y Ron, en cuanto los extrañaba, pues no los había visto en todo el verano y también pensaba en esto último; su verano, estaba siendo muy aburrido pues no había podido salir de vacaciones porque sus padres se habían tenido que quedar a trabajar, deseaba que llegara el primero de septiembre para poder ver a sus amigos, para regresar a su mundo; el mundo mágico. Estaba por empezar su sexto año en el colegio Hogwarts. Lo bueno era que al día siguiente iría al callejón Diagon a comprar todo su material y también vería a todo la familia Weasley, junto con sus dos mejores amigos: Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. Después de un rato se quedo profundamente dormida.  
  
Al siguiente día, Hermione se levanto muy feliz con la idea de ir al callejón Diagon. Se metió a bañar, salió y se vistió. Lugo de peliarse un poco con su cabello al tratar de pinarlo, que al final quedo igual de enmarañado que siempre, bajo a desayunar y se encontró a sus padres sentados en la mesa.  
  
-¡Buenos días!- saludo Hermione  
  
-Buenos días- saludo su madre con una sonrisa en el rostro por ver a su hija de tan buen humor.  
  
-Buenos días, veo que te has levantado de muy buen humor, hija- le dijo su padre levantando la vista del periódico, y también tenía una sonrisa por ver a su hija así.  
  
-¡Hoy voy a ver a mis amigos!, Eso me pone de muy buen humor- contesto Hermione sacando la leche, el cereal, un plato y una cuchara para desayunar.  
  
Una hora después toda la familia Granger iba en su auto rumbo al callejón Diagon. Cuando ya estaban allá Hermione se puso a buscar a sus amigos, no se tardo mucho en encontrarlos; los Weasleys tenían el cabello pelirrojo, por lo tanto era difícil no verlos. Fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraban, seguida de sus padres. Cuando llego junto a ellos, toco el hombro de Ron, este se volteo.  
  
-¡Hermione!, hola ¿cómo estas?- Ron la abrazo.  
  
-Muy bien, ¿y tu?  
  
-Bien  
  
-Hola- Harry se acerco y también la abrazo.  
  
-Harry, ¿cómo estas?- le pregunto Hermione regresándole el abrazo  
  
-Bien, muy contento por verte  
  
-A mí también me da mucho gusto verlos.  
  
Hermione y sus padres saludaron al resto de la familia Weasley. Después todos se fueron de compras, para hacerlo más rápido se dividieron: Harry, Ron y Hermione se fueron a comprar los libros, Ginny y su madre fueron en busca de túnicas nuevas, mientras que el señor Weasley y los señores Granger se fueron a tomar algo a El Caldero Chorreante.  
  
-¿Cómo han estado tus vacaciones Hermione?- pregunto Harry  
  
-Muy aburridas, no pudimos salir porque mis papás tenían que seguir trabajando.- contesto dando un suspiro- Lo bueno es que en una semana regresamos a Hogwarts.  
  
-Que mal que no te la has pasado bien.- le dijo Ron- Nosotros fuimos a buscar a Harry la semana pasada. ¡Miren!, la tienda de helados, ¿vamos por uno?.  
  
Hermione y Harry asintieron muy divertidos de ver como a su amigo se le iluminaba el rostro al ver la tienda. Después de comprar los helados se fueron a sentar a una banquita que había cerca de la tienda. Harry y Ron se pusieron a hablar de quidditch, mientras que Hermione se puso a hojear sus nuevos libros y a comer su helado. De pronto alguien se paro enfrente de ellos.  
  
-Miren lo que tenemos aquí; el trío maravilla: el cara rajada, el pobretón y la sangre sucia- Hermione no tubo que levantar la vista de su libro para saber quien era, conocía perfectamente esa voz; era Draco Malfoy.  
  
-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- le pregunto Harry sin ganas.  
  
-¿De ustedes? Nada.- dijo con una sonrisa de desprecio en el rostro-¿Qué podría querer yo de ustedes?.  
  
-Dínoslo tu-Ron tenía los puños muy apretados del coraje, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no saltarle encima.  
  
-Bueno, si no quieres nada, ¡lárgate de aquí!- dijo Hermione levantado, al fin, la vista del libro. En ese momento se acerco Lucius Malfoy.  
  
-Draco, vámonos- dijo, dirigiéndoles una mirada de desprecio a los tres amigos.  
  
-Nos vemos en la escuela- les dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona, después siguió a su padre por el callejón Diagon.  
  
-Es un cretino- dijo Ron, todavía con los puños apretados.  
  
-Eso nadie te lo niega- dijo Harry con la vista perdida en el cielo.  
  
-Bueno ya, no vamos ha dejar que ese nos arruine le día, ¿o si?.- dijo Hermione mientras guardaba su libro. Odiaba la facilidad que tenía Malfoy para ponerlos de mal humor- ¿Por qué no vamos a buscar a los demás?.  
  
Los chicos asintieron y se fueron en busca de los demás. No tardaron mucho en encontrarlos.  
  
-Chicos, que bueno que llegan porque ya nos vamos- dijo la señora Weasley.  
  
-¿Qué?, ¿Tan pronto?- dijo Ron desanimado.  
  
-Ya es tarde, hijo.  
  
Hermione se despidió de todo, y al final les dio un beso de despedida a Harry y a Ron, y les dijo:  
  
-Nos vemos la próxima semana en la estación Kings Cross- después de decir esto siguió a sus padres al caldero Chorreante, para salir al mundo muggle y regresar a su casa.  
  
Mientras iban en el coche, Hermione y sus padres iban platicando animadamente. Hermione estaba de muy buen humor por haber visto a sus amigos y porque cada vez estaba más cerca el día en que tomara el tren que la llevaría a Hogwarts. 


	2. Primero de septiembre

2. Primero de Septiembre  
  
Hermione se levanto muy temprano ese día. Estaba muy emocionada por regresar a su mundo. Se estiro un poco para terminar de despertar y se metió a bañar. Al rato bajo a desayunar sus padres ya estaban en la cocina:  
  
-Bueno días- dijo mientras se sentaba a la mesa.  
  
-Buenos días- contestaron sus padres.  
  
-¿Quieres fruta?- le pregunto su madre.  
  
-Claro.  
  
Después de desayunar, subieron el baúl de Hermione a su carro y se fueron a la estación Kings Cross. Al llegar hay se despidió de sus padres y cruzo la barrera para entrar al anden 9 ¾ . En cuanto entro vio a todo la familia Weasley y Harry, se acerco a ellos y los saludo, estuvieron uno pocos minutos hay, luego ella, Harry, Ron y Ginny subieron al tren, buscaron un compartimiento vació y desde hay se despidieron de los que se quedaban de la familia Weasley.  
  
-Ron cuida bien a tu hermana- dijo la señora Weasley.  
  
-Si mamá- dijo Ron- no te preocupes.  
  
-Ya se me cuidar,- se quejo Ginny- ya tengo 15 años.  
  
-Hasta luego Harry, Hermione- dijo el señor Weasley.  
  
-Nos vemos- contestaron los dos, al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Nos mandan un inodoro de Hogwarts- dijo Fred con una sonrisa de niño travieso.  
  
-Si, para recordar viejos tiempos- dijo George. Los dos gemelos se pusieron a reír, pero al ver la cara de su madre pararon.  
  
Se quedaron observando a la familia hasta que dejaron de verse.  
  
Harry y Ron se pusieron a hablar de quidditch; mientras que Hermione y Ginny hablaron de cómo les había ido en el verano. Después de un rato paso la señora del carrito; se compraron un montón de dulces. Estaban muy tranquilos cuando se abrió la puerta: era Malfoy, los empezó a mirar uno por con una sonrisa burlona, hasta que llego a Hermione, cuando la miro se le borro la sonrisa burlona del rostro, sólo se quedo observándola, sin ninguna expresión, ella se empezó a sentir nerviosa, pero no aparto la mirada de los ojos de Draco, para su suerte Ron interrumpió ese momento tan tenso:  
  
-Malfoy, no queremos que nos arruines el viaje con tus estupideces- le dijo con cara de fastidio. Draco solo se dio la vuelta y se fue. Todos se quedaron muy extrañados-y a este, ¿qué le pasa? y ¿por qué te miro de esa forma Hermione?. ¿Y yo que voy a saber que le pasa?. - contesto ella un poco fastidiada por la pregunta, pero en realidad ella también se extraño por la actitud de Draco.- Además no me miro de forma diferente a ustedes- Todos observaban a Hermione, hasta que les puso cara de pocos amigos cada quien volvió a lo suyo, pero Ginny le dijo que si salían un momento.  
  
-Vamos Hermione, sabes que Malfoy te miro de forma diferente- le dijo Ginny.  
  
-Claro que no, me vio igual que a todos: con su estúpida sonrisa burlona- en realidad, Hermione, sabia que la miro de forma distinta a los demás, de hecho nunca la había visto así, cuando la miraba siempre ponía cara de asco o de burla, pero ahora no, sólo la miro, sin ninguna expresión.  
  
-Bueno, ya no importa- dijo Ginny- ¿A quien le importa lo que haga o deje de hacer ese tipo?.  
  
-Si, regresemos con las chicos.  
  
El resto de viaje poso sin más percances. Al llegar, estaba lloviendo. Subieron corriendo a las carrozas que los llevarían al castillo, cuando llegaron ahí estaban un poco mojados. Se fueron al Gran Comedor. En la mesa de Gryffindor:  
  
-Me muro de hambre- dijo Ron mirando el plato que tenía enfrente que estaba vacío- y todavía falta la selección.  
  
En pocos momentos dio inicio la selección, un niño tras otro pasaban a sentarse en el banquito, ponerse el sombrero seleccionador y escuchar cual sería su casa por los próximos siete años. Después Dumbledore les dijo unas cuantas palabras y les recordó que el bosque estaba prohibido. Cuando termino de hablar dio inicio el banquete. Comieron hasta estar completamente llenos. Cuando terminaron se fueron derechito a su casa.  
  
-Me muro de sueño- dijo Ron, mientras bostezaba-Hasta mañana Hermione.  
  
-Buenas noches Ron, buenas noches Harry- se despidió Hermione y se fue a su habitación.  
  
Ya en su cuarto, se puso la pijama, se metió a su cama y pronto se quedo dormida.  
  
Al siguiente día se encontró con Harry y Ron en la sala común:  
  
Buenos días chicos.  
  
Buenos días- le contesto Harry.  
  
Oigan, tengo mucha hambre, ¿Podemos ir a desayunar ya?- dijo Ron tocándose el estomago. Buenos días a ti también Ron- le dijo Hermione aguantándose la risa.  
  
Hay, lo siento Herm, pero de verdad me muero de hambre.  
  
Bueno, ya vamos a desayunar que yo también tengo hambre- dijo Harry. Los tres salieron de la sala común y fueron rumbo al Gran Comedor.  
  
Cuando estaban por entrar alguien llamo a Harry:  
  
-¡Harry!- era Cho Chang. Hermione jaló a Ron dentro del Gran Comedor para dejarlos solos.  
  
-Espero que Harry ya se decida a declarársele a Cho- dijo Ron mientras el y Hermione se sentaban a la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
-Así que a Potter la gusta Chang- dijo alguien a sus espaldas.  
  
Hermione volteo y vio a- Malfoy, ¿se te pedio algo por aquí?. Draco la estaba viendo como la había hecho en el tren.  
  
-Lárgate de aquí- le dijo Ron de muy mal humor.  
  
-¿Cómo nos veríamos yo y Chang?- con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
-No te atrevas- la dijo Hermione mientras se para bruscamente- además no creo que te haga caso, cualquiera preferiría mil veces a Harry que a un patán como tu- estaba furiosa.  
  
Malfoy también estaba furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía a compararlo con ese?- Ya lo veremos- después de decirles esto se dio media vuelta y se fue. "Ya veremos a quién prefieres Granger, si a ese cara rajada o a Draco Malfoy".  
  
******************************** Jenny Anderson: Gracias por tu review, es el primero. En cuanto a Voldemort; no creo que aparezca en la historia será un año tranquilo. Espero que te guste este segundo capítulo. 


End file.
